You the one who fill my hearts
by FuujiAnima
Summary: Cerita mengenai kisah cinta Endrance dan Haseo.. Endrance yang mulai bosan dengan kehidupan sekolahnya dikagetkan dengan kedatangan anak baru, Haseo. Haseo membuat kehidupan Endrance lebih berwarna. Yaoi EndrancexHaseo
1. Chapter 1

Author : Fuuji Yamada

Disclaimer : Gyaaa I don't own .hack//GU in anyway

Pairing : Endrance x Haseo

Summary : Di suatu sekolah the world Endrance menemukan belahan jiwanya siapakah itu.. Silahkan cari tahu..

"..." dialog

'...' pikiran

Di suatu hari yang cerah di 'The World'...

Akh cut! Cut! Cerita ini tidak terjadi di 'The World' tapi di suatu sekolah yang cukup terkenal namanya...

**Sekolah The World** (maap kl ga kreatif wkwkwk)

Terlihat Endrance sedang suntuk di jendela sekolahnya "Hmm... Tidak ada yang menarik.. Bosan.."

Tiba-tiba ada segerombol fans Endrance datang.

"Endrance-senpai i..ini... buatanku di kelas masak tadi.. silakan dimakan" ucap salah satu cewe grogi. Sedangkan yang lain hanya teriak-teriak "kya..kyaa..Endrance-senpai!!!"

"Hmm...Makasih ya entar akan kumakan.." senyum Endrance dengan sangat manis sampai membuat cewe maupun cowo langsung terkapar.

Begitulah keseharian Endrance di sekolah, dia adalah murid paling pandai, cakep, baik, dan sebagainya yang membuat orang-orang senang padanya. Banyak yang mau menjadi pacarnya mau cewe maupun cowo, tapi selalu ditolaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya hati Endrance sangat kosong. Dia tak pernah mengenal kata cinta sampai suatu hari seseorang datang ke kehidupannya.

**Kelas 3-A**

"Hey denger deh katanya kita bakal kedatangan anak baru" kata Sakubo.

"Hmm.. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pindah? Aneh sekali" kata Atoli.

"Hehehe... Hal seperti ini tanyakan saja pada detektif Kuhn!!" kata Kuhn dengan semangat.

"Emangnya kau tahu kenapa.." kata Sakubo.

"Tau dong.. Yang kudengar dari para guru, dia pindah gara-gara berkelahi dan membuat lawannya semua masuk rumah sakit. Demikian penjelasan dari detektif Kuhn" jelas Kuhn semangat.

"Wooo.. Jadi kita kedatangan anak nakal dong." Kata Atoli.

"Hm..Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan.." kata Endrance sambil menopang dagu.

"Wow sang Endrance akhirnya semangat juga setelah beberapa hari ini terlihat lesu.." kata Kuhn sambil menepuk punggung Endrance yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Endrance.

"Ukz... Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin memelukmu, Endrance.." kata Kuhn yang langsung dipukul sama Sakubo "Tidak boleh Endrance milikku, Weeee...."

"Kalian... Lagi-lagi..." kata Atoli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Endrance suka melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya dengan tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai mereka yang melihat dia sebagai manusia biasa bukan sebagai Endrance yang sempurna seperti kata orang-orang bilang. Tapi itu pun belum cukup mengisi hati Endrance.

"Ya..ya kalian semua tenang bapak akan mengenalkan kalian sama anak baru!" kata Ovan sebagai wali kelas 3-A

Anak baru itu pun mulai memasuki kelas dengan hati-hati. Anak itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menggemaskan.

"Piwit.." siul Kuhn.

Endrance tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada anak itu 'Jangan-jangan perasaan ini yang sudah lama kucari.' Pikir Endrance.

"Haseo silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu.." kata Ovan

"Ah.. I..Iya.. Perkenalkan aku Haseo.. Salam kenal semuanya.." kata Haseo malu-malu.

Anak kelas 3-A gempar karena Haseo tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

"Hmm.. Haseo kamu duduk dimana ya?" kata Ovan sambil mencari-cari bangku kosong.

"Ah.. Disitu saja.. Haseo kamu duduk di sebelah Endrance siapa tahu dia bisa mengajarimu macam-macam." Kata Ovan sambil menunjuk ke bangku kosong sebelah Endrance.

"Baik pak" jawab Haseo yang langsung menuju ke meja Endrance.

'Deg..deg..deg..deg.' Endrance merasa sangat senang dan deg-degan dengan kemunculan Haseo.

"Hai..salam kenal aku Endrance" kata Endrance begitu Haseo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haha salam kenal juga.." Senyum Haseo yang membuat Endrance mati dalam sekejap kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya mati terkapar karena senyuman.

**Jam Istirahat**

"Haseo...apa benar kamu pindah gara-gara berkelahi?" tanya Sakubo polos.

"Sakubo jangan langsung to the point dong" kata Atoli

"Haha.. Jadi kalian sudah tau ya.." kata Haseo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi boleh kutahu alasannya?" tanya Kuhn dengan gaya detektifnya.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya itu karena mereka suka memukuli murid yang lemah sehingga aku jadi tak tahan dan langsung memukuli mereka.. Tau-tau pas aku sadar mereka sudah terluka parah semua.." Haseo tertawa kecil.

"Aduh... Haseo kasian sekali.. Sini kupeluk.." Kata Kuhn belum sempat Sakubo memukul Kuhn, Endrance sudah memukulnya duluan yang membuat kaget semuanya.

"Endrance sejak kapan kamu jadi kejam padaku...." rengek Kuhn.

Endrance menghiraukan rengekan Kuhn dan beralih ke Haseo "Haseo mau makan bersamaku di atap?" tanyanya

"Eh? Yang lain tidak ikut?" tanya Haseo pada teman-teman barunya.

Sakubo dan Atoli menggelengkan kepala "Tidak kami bertugas untuk menyiarkan radio di sekolah ini saat jam istirahat jadi kami biasa untuk makan di ruang siaran."

"Oh..Gitu kalau Kuhn?" tanya Haseo lagi.

"Hahaha.. Aku pass deh.. aku bertugas untuk menghimpun berita di sekolah ini karena aku masuk klub majalah sekolah dan deadlinenya bentar lagi.." Jawab Kuhn

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau gitu ayo Endrance kita makan berdua saja." Kata Haseo sambil mengambil bekalnya.

"I..Iya.." Endrance merasa mukanya memerah saat Haseo bilang makan berdua saja.

**Atap sekolah**

"Huah ternyata lebih luas dari sekolahku yang dulu " kata Haseo berlari-lari di atap sampai merasa kecapaian.

"Cape..." ujar Haseo sambil duduk di sebelah Endrance yang saat itu hendak membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Endrance wow... bekalnya mewah sekali!! Ibumu yang membuatnya?" tanya Haseo terkagum-kagum melihat bekal Endrance.

"Hehe makasih.. Tapi.. Ini buatanku sendiri.." kata Endrance malu-malu.

"Huoo beneran kamu yang buat?! Boleh kucoba?"

Endrance pun menganggukkan kepalanya "Silakan coba saja.."

Haseo tanpa segan-segan langsung mengambil telur dadar gulung Endrance dan memakannya "Rasanya enak sekali!! Kamu pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik!" puji Haseo.

"Hahaha suami yang baik ya.."Endrance tertunduk malu.

"Kalau aku cuman dikasih bekal saat ibuku sempat membuatnya.." Kata Haseo nyengir.

"Hmm..Haseo.. Bagaimana kalau mulai besok aku membuatkanmu bekal juga?" tanya Endrance

"Be...Benarkah?! Horeeee...." kata Haseo kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat kecil.

Endrance melihat Haseo dengan tersenyum kecil.

'Besok berarti aku harus buat makanan yang enak' pikir Endrance semangat.

**Rumah Endrance**

Orang-orang di rumah bingung melihat sikap Endrance yang tadinya lebih sering berdiam diri dan cool. Sekarang senyam-senyum sendiri, dan jadi ceroboh saat di tanyain kejadian di sekolah ada saat makan malam ibunya Endrance mau mencari tahu.

"Endrance.. Apa kamu lagi jatuh cinta?" Tanya Chizuru ibunya Endrance.

Endrance langsung tersedak "Uhuk-uhuk.. Hahaha ibu ada-ada saja. Emang sih aku sedang penasaran dengan seseorang.."

Keluarga Endrance langsung heboh.

"Endrance cepat bawa cewe itu kesini. Akhirnya anak bapak bisa jatuh cinta juga" kata Makoto bapak Endrance sambil senang.

"A…Anu tapi dia itu cowo karena itu aku belum yakin aku jatuh cinta padanya.." kata Endrance sambil memerah mukanya.

"Apaaaa?? Cowo??" kata orang tua Endrance serentak yang diiringi dengan Makoto yang mau pingsan.

"Gyaaaa paaa!!!" kata Endrance dan Chizuru.

**Sekolah saat istirahat**

"Huaaa... Ini beneran untukku?" Tanya Haseo yang takjub dengan bekal dari Endrance. Bekal tersebut terlihat sangat lezat dengan sushi, onigiri, dan telur gulung (duh jadi lapar XD)

Endrance menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan buat bekal untukmu"

"Hehehe.. Makasih ya" senyum Haseo yang membuat Endrance memerah lagi mukanya.

Mereka pun makan bekal dengan lahapnya.

"Oya Endrance.." kata Haseo

"Hmm?" Endrance memiringkan mukanya.

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu pulang sekolah?" Tanya Haseo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" kata Endrance memerah mukanya

"Aku.. Ada pelajaran yang aku bingung. Terus kudengar kau anak paling pintar di sekolah ini jadi.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Jadi boleh aku ke rumahmu?" kata Haseo dengan muka memelas

"Tentu saja boleh" kata Endrance dengan cool. Dalam hati Endrance, dia sangat senang sekali Haseo mau datang ke rumahnya apalagi saat ini orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota. 'Kalo ga ada orangtua berarti aku bisa dong melakukan ini dan itu.. Gyaaa.. apa yang kupikirkan!! Endrance ingat.. Haseo datang cuman untuk belajar! Wew tenang..tenang..' pikir Endrance.

* * *

TBC

Hahaha... segini dl ya.. Jadi kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua di rumah Endrance??

Kalian akan tahu ceritanya di chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Fuuji Yamada

Disclaimer : Gyaaa I don't own .hack//GU in anyway

Pairing : Endrance x Haseo

Rating : T+

Summary : Di suatu sekolah the world Endrance menemukan belahan jiwanya siapakah itu.. Silahkan cari tahu..

**Pulang sekolah**

"Yay ayo kita pergi" kata Haseo semangat

"Iya-iya.. Ngomong-ngomong kok kamu semangat banget sih mau belajar?" Tanya Endrance kebingungan karena teman-temannya yang lain pada malas belajar.

"Hm.. Soalnya aku tidak mau membuat ibuku kecewa lagi. Soalnya kemaren ini pas aku dikeluarin dari sekolah gara-gara berkelahi ibuku sangat sedih sekali dan tiap malam jadinya aku diceramahin melulu. Jadinya sekarang aku akan membuktikan aku sudah berubah" ujar Haseo bersemangat.

"Hmm.. Ternyata kamu itu benar-benar.." kata Endrance sambil tersenyum 'Haseo ternyata sangat baik aku semakin yakin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya'

"Ternyata apa?" tanya Haseo

"... Tidak ada apa-apa kog.." jawab Endrance sambil mempercepat jalannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tapi kenapa mukamu merah? Hayoo.. Ada apa.." kata Haseo sambil mengganggu si Endrance.

"Ukh.. Sudahlah jangan ngomongin itu lagi" kata Endrance yang mukanya sudah merah kayak tomat.

"Hehehe.." Haseo tertawa melihat satu-satunya sikap Endrance yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

**Rumah Endrance**

"Huoooo... I..Ini beneran rumahmu Endrance?" tanya Haseo terkaget-kaget.

"I..Iya ada apa?" Endrance tanya balik.

"Ini sih bukan rumah tapi istana!!!" Haseo teriak di depan rumah Endrance yang megah.

"Haha kau pikir begitu, kalau mau kau bisa tinggal bersamaku" kata Endrance tersenyum.

Haseo langsung memerah mukanya "Endrance, kau mengajakku tinggal bersamamu? Rasanya.."

"Gyaaaa~ lupakan yang tadi! Anggap aku salah bicara" kata Endrance sambil mukanya mulai memerah 'Gawat bicara apa aku tadi itu kan kayak mengajak Haseo untuk...' tiba-tiba pikirannya terpotong oleh pembantu rumahnya.

"Ah Tuan muda sudah kembali rupanya. Kami sudah menyediakan berbagai macam makanan untuk kalian berdua."

"Terimakasih kami mau segera belajar jadi kau bisa mengantarkannya ke kamarku" kata Endrance.

"Baik tuan muda" pembantu itu pun pergi

**Kamar Endrance**

"Woi Haseo kenapa kamu daritadi senyam-senyum terus sih?" kata Endrance sambil mencari-cari buku untuk Haseo.

"Hehehe.. tidak apa-apa kok hanya saja.. Tuan Muda?! Gyahahahaha..." tawa Haseo yang saat itu sedang duduk di meja belajar.

"Haseo... Itu tidak lucu.. Awas kau" Endrance mulai mengkitik-kitik Haseo.

"Hahahaha... Endrance.. Haha.. hentikan..geli..hahaha.." Haseo tidak tahan gelinya.

Tiba-tiba gubrak Endrance dan Haseo terjatuh.

"Aduhh...." kata Endrance yang sedang menutup matanya karena kesakitan gara-gara kepalanya kejatuhan buku.

"Endrance..." kata Haseo.

Saat Endrance membuka matanya ternyata Haseo berada di bawahnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi bibir mereka bisa saling bersentuhan. Endrance dan Haseo saat itu saling membeku sambil saling memandang wajah yang ada di depannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Endrance, Endrance mulai mendekati Haseo agar dapat merasakan bibir Haseo yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"En..Endrance..?" Haseo kebingungan dengan tingkah Endrance tersebut.

Begitu tinggal beberapa mili lagi tiba-tiba pembantu rumah Endrance mengetuk kamar Endrance sehingga Endrance tersadar kembali.

"Tuan Muda ini sudah kubawakan makanan dan minuman untuk kalian berdua" kata pembantunya

"I... Iya silahkan masuk.." kata Endrance begitu selesai membereskan buku-bukunya kembali dan tentu saja sudah tidak dalam posisi 'itu' lagi.

Tapi muka Endrance dan Haseo masih memerah dan sepertinya belum akan hilang dalam beberapa menit.

"Ini makanannya sudah kusiapkan kue untuk kalian berdua dan untuk minumannya kubuatkan teh rosallie yang anda sukai, kalau gitu saya permisi dulu" kata pembantunya yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Endrance kamu benar-benar seorang tuan muda ya.." kata Haseo yang mengawali pembicaraan.

"Haha.. Tidak juga kok. Lagipula setelah lulus aku mau mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Aku mau mandiri tidak mau menyusahkan orang tua terus" senyum Endrance

"Hmm... Kalau gitu aku boleh ikutan?" tanya Haseo

"Eh?" Endrance kaget dan bingung.

"Begini aku juga kan tidak mau menyusahkan ibuku terus bagaimana kalau setelah kita lulus kita cari tempat tinggal yang punya kamar 2 jadi bayar sewanya pun kita bagi dua jadinya lebih murah kan? Dan lagi kalau berdua bisa punya teman ngobrol kan? Hehehe" kata Haseo semangat.

"Haseo.. Kau benar juga.." Endrance tersenyum kecut 'Kira-kira sampai kapan yah aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh Haseo.. Aku takut kalau Haseo sampai mengetahui perasaanku apa dia akan menerimaku atau malah menjauhiku'

Saat itu Endrance yang sedang sibuk dipikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa Haseo sedang memperhatikan Endrance dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Endrance.." kata Haseo

"Eh? I..Iya?" Endrance kaget karena tadi sedang berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Begini.. Apakah kau.. Ah tidak jadi deh.. Jadi ini pelajaran yang aku tidak mengerti" kata Haseo sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas.

"Hmm... Baiklah yang mana?" kata Endrance tapi dalam pikirannya Endrance bingung sebenarnya apa yang mau Haseo katakan.

Setelah berkutat selama beberapa jam akhirnya Haseo sudah mengerti semua yang sebelumnya dia tak mengerti.

"Wogh sudah semalam ini aku harus pulang, ntar ibuku khawatir lagi.."Haseo buru-buru membereskan tasnya.

"Baiklah mari kuantar kau sampai stasiun" kata Endrance sambil perlahan berdiri.

"Ah! Ti..Tidak perlu rumahku di dekat sini" kata Haseo tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa malah kalau rumahmu dekat sini aku kebetulan mau sekalian beli buku catatan yang baru" Kata Endrance

"Ba..Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa" Haseo tersenyum 'Endrance memang baik sekali ya..'

"Aku pergi dulu ya mengantarkan teman dekat kok" kata Endrance kepada pembantu rumahnya

"Baik tuan hati-hati di jalan." Kata pembantu rumahnya.

**Di jalan**

"Haseo.. Menurutmu percintaan sesama cowok itu bagaimana?" Endrance bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Haseo bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Endrance lagi.

"Hmm.. Bagiku tidak apa-apa sih. Tidak terlalu benci mengenai hal itu. Tapi kenapa sih kamu nanya hal itu?" Kata Haseo bingung.

"I..Itu karena.." belum sempat Endrance meneruskan omongannya tiba-tiba ada mobil ngebut yang hampir menyambar Haseo.

"Awas!" kata Endrance sambil menarik Haseo kepelukannya.

Mobil itu pun pergi dengan cepat.

"Dasar mobil gila. Biar kulaporkan kau ke polisi. Aku sudah ingat plat nomormu!" marah Endrance.

"Hmm.. Endrance terimakasih.." kata Haseo yang masih berada dalam pelukan Endrance. 'Hangat..'

"Sa...Sama-sama.." kata Endrance yang masih ingin memeluk Haseo. Dalam pelukannya Haseo terlihat begitu kecil, rapuh dan menggemaskan.

Mereka berdua pun saling berdiam sambil saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing di malam yang cukup dingin ini.

"Haseo.. Kau tadi bertanya mengapa aku tadi menanyakan hal itu kan.. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku.. aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Haseo." Endrance mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Endrance.. Aku.." Haseo terlihat bingung sekali.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku kapan-kapan kok. Sekarang kan kau harus pulang ke rumahmu." Endrance perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba Haseo membalas pelukan Endrance.

"Ha..Haseo.." Endrance kaget dengan kelakuan Haseo.

"Endrance kau tidak perlu menunggu jawabanku karena aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Kata Haseo malu-malu.

"Haseo aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu kau tahu itu" Endrance mulai memeluk Haseo lagi dengan sangat erat.

"Hmm.." Haseo mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Endrance yang melihat anggukan Haseo mulai mendekati wajah Haseo dan mendaratkan ciuman yang begitu lembut dan dalam. Haseo yang menerima ciuman itu awalnya kaget namun setelah terbiasa Haseo mulai membuka mulutnya agar Endrance dapat memasukan lidahnya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Endrance mulai merasakan gua mulut Haseo yang begitu lezat. Mereka berdua begitu terlarut dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan sampai tidak menyadari kalau beberapa orang sedang mengawasi mereka.

* * *

TBC

plizz review... sampai ada yg review br diterusin akh ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Fuuji Yamada

Disclaimer : Gyaaa I don't own .hack//GU in anyway

Pairing : Endrance x Haseo

Rating : hmm T aja kali ya...

"..." dialog

'...' pikiran

* * *

Jadi kita lanjutkan...

"Hmph.. Jadi itu ya Haseo, murid baru yang dekat dengan Endrance.." Kata Fuuji sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Hehe.. Itu sih bukan dekat lagi tapi sudah sangat dekat.. " Kata Kiyo tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Dengan begini kita akan lebih mudah membalas dendam pada Endrance. Khukhukhu.." kata Sakaki tertawa licik.

_**Flashback**_

_Dojo Kendo_

_"Juara 1 dimenangkan oleh... Endrance!! Silahkan maju kedepan untuk mengambil piala" kata wasit pertandingan kendo._

_Endrance perlahan-lahan maju kedepan untuk mengambil pialanya._

_"Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk orangtuaku yang sudah mengizinkanku ikut dalam pertandingan ini, dan para pendukungku sehingga aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Terimakasih sekali lagi" kata Endrance senang._

_Tiba-tiba muncul Sakaki_

_"Asal kau tahu saja ya tadi aku tak bertanding dengan serius sehingga kau menang." Teriak Sakaki yang tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Endrance._

_"Hmph! Oya.. Kalau begitu mari nanti kita bertanding lagi..kapan-kapan" senyum Endrance yang membuat hati Sakaki menjadi ciut._

_Endrance pun segera pulang setelah mengambil pialanya._

_"Kau sialan!! Asal kau tahu saja aku akan merencanakan pembalasan dendam yang akan membuatmu bersujud menyembahku!!" Ancam Sakaki._

_"Hm... Mari kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan bersujud" kata Endrance sambil dengan santai pergi meninggalkan Sakaki._

"Kau tunggu saja Endrance pembalasan karena telah mempermalukanku!! Hahahahaha!!" tawa licik Sakaki.

'Ukh... Entah kenapa aku jadi merasakan hawa yang tidak enak' kata Endrance dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah jalan yang gelap itu.

"Kenapa Endrance?" tanya Haseo sambil menggandeng tangan Endrance.

"Ng.. Enggak kenapa-kenapa kok." Kata Endrance was-was karena biasanya perasaannya tidak pernah salah.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu" gumam Haseo

Depan rumah Haseo

"Hm.. Jadi ini rumahmu?" kata Endrance begitu tiba

"A..Anu memang sih tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rumahmu yang megah, Endrance." Kata Haseo malu.

"Hehe.. Jangan malu begitu Haseo.. Walau rumahku lebih besar, rumah itu terkesan hampa apalagi tanpamu. Karena itu..aku tidak sabar memiliki rumah untuk kita berdua saja tentu saja tanpa yang lainnya.." Kata Endrance jujur.

Haseo yang mendengar hal itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Endrance..aku senang kamu berkata seperti itu." Kata Haseo tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Haseo.. kau itu benar-benar suka sekali tanpa sadar membuatku begitu menginginkan dirimu." peluk Endrance sangat kuat hingga Haseo kaget

"En...Endrance!! Lepaskan aku, aku malu!!" teriak Haseo sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Endrance.

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..Haseo.." Endrance tersenyum kemudian tidak lupa mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Haseo sebelum pulang.

* * *

TBC

Kali ini emang dikit karena monitor di kos lg rusak total jadinya baru dikit deh..

Tp tenang aj chapter berikutnya lemon.... xixixixi

Kali ini ada dua karakter di luar .hack karena bingung mo pake siapa jdnya pake nama gw sama temenku yang satu deh ==

Review plizz


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Fuuji Yamada

Disclaimer : Gyaaa I don't own .hack//GU in anyway

Pairing : Endrance x Haseo

Rating : M

"..." dialog

'...' pikiran

enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Di sekolah kelas 3-A

"Endrance kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Membuat bulu kudukku merinding." Kata Kuhn sambil pura-pura menggigil kedinginan.

"Hehehe..." Endrance hanya tersenyum lagi kali ini senyum malaikatnya yang keluar.

Yang tentunya membuat seluruh siswa kelas 3-A tewas terkapar karenanya.

"Lho ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya pingsan?" tanya Haseo begitu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ini gara-gara Endrance yang tidak mengontrol senyumannya.. Ukh." Kata Kuhn terbaring dilantai sambil memegang kakinya Haseo dan terus pingsan lagi.

"Haseo.. walau kita baru berpisah tapi hati sudah sakit ingin bertemu denganmu." kata Endrance sambil memeluk Haseo di depan anak-anak.

"En..Endrance kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" Kata Haseo yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Endrance.

"Jadi... Kau tidak menyukaiku yang begini ya." kata Endrance sedih.

"Bu..bukan begitu hanya saja aku.. kan malu.." sahut Haseo yang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Endrance dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Baiklah saatnya detektif Kuhn beraksi!! Endrance dan Haseo apakah kalian pacaran??" tanya Kuhn dengan semangat 45.

"Eh? I..Itu.." Kata Haseo sambil memerah mukanya.

"Iya kami berpacaran.." kata Endrance tegas.

"Kyaaaa.... yaoi!!!" kata anak-anak yaoiners termasuk Atoli dan Saku dengan semangat.

"Siapa yang duluan nyatain cinta dan kapan?" tanya Kuhn tambah semangat.

"Aku menyatakannya di tengah gelap malam saat kami berpelukan, sambil saling merasakan panas tubuh dan nafas masing-masing." kata Endrance jujur dan apa adanya yang tentunya membuat Haseo tambah memerah mukanya.

Gara-gara Endrance yang ngomongnya begitu, membuat anak-anak yang lain terutama para yaoiners pingsan dan mimisan.

"Hmm... melihat anak-anak yang pingsan lebih baik aku akan bertanya lain kali saja deh." kata Kuhn sambil melihat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di belakangannya.

Istirahat sekolah

"Endrance.." kata Haseo bersandar ke bahu Endrance.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Endrance sambil mengusap kepala Haseo.

"A..Ano.. Aku senang kau mengakui hubungan kita.. kukira kamu berniat untuk menutupinya" kata Haseo malu-malu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Haseo?" tanya Endrance bingung dengan pernyataan Haseo.

"Habisnya.. Kamu kan anak keluarga kaya sedangkan aku.. hanyalah anak biasa-biasa saja belum lagi kita ini sesama jenis" kata Haseo agak sedih.

"Hahaha... Jadi kamu risau soal itu ya.. Sudahlah tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan akulah yang akan melindungimu." Kata Endrance sambil memeluk Haseo dengan erat.

Haseo yang merasa terlindungi langsung memejamkan matanya di pelukan Endrance.

Setelah beberapa hari tanpa terjadi apa-apa Endrance merasa bahwa perasaan tidak enaknya itu tidak benar sehingga dia pun segera melupakan perasaan tersebut.

Kamar Endrance

"Hngh.." gumam Haseo saat ciuman dengan Endrance karena kali ini ciuman ini begitu dalam dan lama sehingga Haseo mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Haseo aku tidak tahan lagi.." kata Endrance yang sudah menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Hah? Ga tahan apa??" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Begini." kata Endrance sambil membaringkan Haseo di ranjangnya dan mulai menciumi leher Haseo seperti serigala kelaparan.

"En...Endrance.. apa yang.." Haseo kaget dengan kelakuan Endrance yang mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu-satu. "Haseo..Haseo.." gumam Endrance.

"Akh.." desah Haseo saat Endrance mulai menjilati bagian nipple Haseo. "Haseo... aku sangat mencintaimu.. karena itu aku tidak mau menyerahkanmu pada siapapun." Kata Endrance serius.

Awalnya Haseo ketakutan tapi karena Endrance mencintai dia, Haseo pun membulatkan tekad untuk menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya kepada Endrance.

"Endrance aku hanya akan menyerahkan diriku padamu seorang.." kata Haseo di kuping Endrance.

"Haseo..." Endrance mulai menciumi Haseo lagi dan kali ini Endrance mulai menuju ke daerah bawah Haseo yang membuat Haseo mulai menegang.

"Ah.. Endrance.."desah Haseo saat Endrance mulai memijat-mijat daerah sensitif milik Haseo dan nipple Haseo yang menggiurkan. Selesai berciuman, Endrance mulai menjilat-jilat dan menghisap nipple Haseo yang berwarna pink itu. "Hngh…" desah Haseo.

Endrance senang melihat muka Haseo yang malu-malu dan desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkannya sehingga Endrance makin bersemangat melakukannya.

"Haseo mungkin ini akan terasa sakit... Apa kau yakin mau melakukannya?" Tanya Endrance yang sudah telanjang bulat juga.

"Iya Endrance. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku dari tadi." kata Haseo tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau gitu..cobalah untuk lebih santai, Haseo.."kata Endrance sambil melumuri lotion di selangkangan Haseo.

Haseo segera mengangguk dalam hati sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan, tapi karena Endrance yang melakukannya ia akan menyerahkan apa saja.

"Hngh…" desah Haseo saat Endrance mulai memasukan miliknya di selangkangan Haseo.

"Akh..hah..hah..hngh.." desah Haseo begitu Endrance menusuk-nusukkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Haseo mencari titik yang pas. "Haseo…"kata Endrance sambil mencium bibirnya Haseo.

"Akh…" desah Haseo ketika Endrance berhasil mengenai titik yang tepat sehingga Endrance terus-menerus menusukkan miliknya di titik tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Haseo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di selangkangannya ke dalam dirinya. "Endrance….hah..hah.." desah Haseo lagi. Merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Endrance, Haseo pun tidak tahan lagi "Akhh…" desah Haseo dari miliknya keluar juga cairan putih itu.

Masih dalam posisi bersatu, Endrance memeluk Haseo dan berkata "Haseo…Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Endrance.."kata Haseo malu.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan selalu di dekatmu dan melindungimu" kata Endrance.

"Iya aku percaya padamu" kata Haseo yang kemudian mulai terlelap kecapaian.

* * *

TBC

akhhh.. pikiran gw kemana-mana *brb mimisan

silahkan yg mo review, yg tidak mau jg gpp :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Fuuji Yamada

Disclaimer : Gyaaa I don't own .hack//GU in anyway

Pairing : Endrance x Haseo

Rating : M

"..." dialog

'...' pikiran

* * *

**Sekolah World**

'Mana ya Haseo kenapa dia tidak datang-datang.' Pikir Endrance yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hey Endrance, Haseo kenapa belum datang juga ya? Padahal kelas sudah mau masuk." Tanya Kuhn.

"Trrtt...trrtt...trrtt..." hape Endrance bergetar tanda telepon.

'Hmm? Siapa ini mengapa tidak ada nomornya?' pikir Endrance dalam hati kemudian diangkatnya telepon tersebut.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya Endrance.

"Hai Endrance apa kau ingat suaraku ini?" tanya penelefon tersebut.

"Hah... Telefon iseng tutup ah.." kata Endrance santai.

"He...Hey!! Jangan tutup telefonnya!! Kalau tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Haseo seumur hidupmu!" ancamnya.

"Sasaki! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan!" kata Endrance tidak sabar setelah Sasaki menyebutkan nama Haseo.

"En..Endrance ada apa?" tanya Kuhn yang berada disamping Endrance.

"Hm.. Gimana ya... Sebenarnya aku baru saja menculik Haseo. Dan kupikir mungkin saja kau mau datang ke tempatku untuk menyelamatkannya dari tanganku." Kata Sasaki yang penuh dengan kelicikan.

"Kau!! Awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Haseo!" Ancam Endrance.

"Hehehe... Bukankah sekarang posisimu tidak tepat untuk itu? Harusnya kau yang menurutiku." Kata Sasaki.

"Kh! Baiklah kamu mau aku lakukan apa sekarang!" kata Endrance.

"Hm... Kutunggu kau di Gudang A jam 12 ini! Kalau kau telat aku tak bisa menjamin akan keselamatan Haseo." Kata Sasaki yang kemudian langsung menutup telefonnya.

"Sialan kau Sasaki!" geram Endrance sambil memegang hapenya dengan sangat kencang.

"Endrance...ada apa dengan Haseo?" tanya Kuhn jadi was-was karena Endrance terlihat seram sekali.

"Dia..diculik Sasaki.." geram Endrance. Endrance langsung menelefon seseorang.

"Kuhn kamu tunggu saja disini." Kata Endrance. Tiba-tiba dari arah jendela muncul helikopter yang menjemput Endrance yang membuat heboh anak-anak di kelas.

"Tuan Endrance helikopter sudah siap." Kata Pi menjemput Endrance di kelas.

"Huoooo.... hey wanita cantik mau kencan denganku?" tanya Kuhn tiba-tiba yang langsung dipukul Pi hingga pingsan.

"Baiklah ayo pergi." Kata Endrance tidak sabar untuk menghajar Sasaki.

* * *

**Gudang A**

Di salah satu ruang, terlihat Haseo yang sedang terikat. Sambil dikelilingi oleh beberapa lelaki yang nampak seperti anak buah Sasaki. Haseo saat itu baru perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ugh.." begitu Haseo membuka matanya ia kaget. Kaki dan tangannya telah terikat oleh tali yang kuat serta ia telah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Si...Siapa kalian? Mengapa aku disini?" tanya Haseo bingung.

"Itu karena Endrance telah mempermalukanku di depan publik" kata Sasaki yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Kau..?" tanya Haseo.

"Aku Sasaki.. Kalau saja kau tidak dekat dengan Endrance aku tidak akan menculikmu." Kata Sasaki sambil mendekati Haseo.

"Lalu mau kau apakan Endrance!" geram Haseo.

"Hehehe... Bukankah harusnya kau yang khawatir mau aku apakan? Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang cantik sekali tidak heran Endrance jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Sasaki tersenyum licik sambil perlahan tangan Sasaki mulai menyentuh wajah Haseo yang cantik dan mulus itu.

"Kau! Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" marah Haseo sambil menendang Sasaki sampai Sasaki terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa bergerak ternyata.. Anak-anak ikat dia sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi." Kata Sasaki.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku! Asal kau tahu aku sudah sering menghajar preman seperti kalian!" kata Haseo sambil berdiri.

"Hehehe.. Iya juga ya kau pindah sekolah gara-gara kau menghajar seniormu sampai terluka parah." Senyum Sasaki. "Tapi kali ini kau pasti kalah"

Haseo mulai melompat dan menendangi mereka satu persatu walau tangan dan kakinya terikat Haseo masih lincah untuk menghajar dan menghindari serangan dari mereka.

"Hhh.. Kalian ini masa tidak bisa menghadapi satu anak ingusan saja" kata Sasaki mulai mendekati Haseo yang sedang mengamuk dari belakang dan langsung menyuntikan drugs yang cukup membuat seseorang lemas selama beberapa jam walau tidak akan berakibat buruk.

"Ka..Kau..." kata Haseo mulai lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sekarang yang pasti kau sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi dan aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kumau denganmu" kata Sasaki sambil tersenyum yang diikuti senyuman mesum anak buahnya. Haseo saat itu merasa pusing sekali dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Sasaki mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju Haseo sehingga memperlihatkan kulit Haseo yang putih dan lembut namun ternyata sudah terdapat tanda-tanda merah yang telah dibuat oleh Endrance untuk menandakan miliknya itu.

"Hhhh... Ternyata kamu itu sangat disukai oleh 'orang' itu, tidak percuma aku sekarang menculikmu." Kata Sasaki mulai membuka celana Haseo.

"Ti..tidak..hen..ti..kan.." gumam Haseo lemas.

"Wow ternyata dibagian ini juga banyak sekali kissmark 'orang' itu. Makin penasaran apa yang akan Endrance lakukan bila dia tahu kalau aku telah menyentuh orang yang paling dia sayangi." Kata Sasaki sambil memandang mesum Haseo yang telah telanjang bulat.

Sasaki segera mencium Haseo dengan paksa. "Hngh" desah Haseo tapi tidak tidak bisa melawan sama sekali akibat pengaruh obat tersebut. Sasaki kemudian memijat-mijat barang Haseo dan mulai menjilat-jilat nipple Haseo. "Hngh..hen..ti..kan…" desah Haseo. Anak buah Sasaki yang mendengar desahan Haseo menjadi ingin menyentuh Haseo juga. "Tenang saja abis giliranku.. Kalian boleh menyentuhnya sampai puas." Kata Sasaki tersenyum puas. "Hehehe… Melihat sikapmu itu sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kamu disentuh oleh orang lain, ya.." kata Sasaki makin semangat menyentuh Haseo.

* * *

TBC

Review.... :D

kemungkinan chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir ^^

keep watching


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Fuuji Yamada

Disclaimer : Gyaaa I don't own .hack//GU in anyway

Pairing : Endrance x Haseo

Rating : M

"..." dialog

'...' pikiran

* * *

**Gudang A**

"Hentikan Sasaki!!" teriak Endrance yang sudah datang sendirian.

"Hooo… Ternyata pacarmu datang juga ya, Haseo.." kata Sasaki masih memeluk Haseo.

"Endrance…" kata Haseo lemah.

"Kubilang lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Haseo!!! Atau aku tidak menanggung apa yang akan terjadi!" marah Endrance.

"Heh.. Bukankah kebalik? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu.. Cepat kau berlutut dihadapanku kalau tidak mau Haseomu terluka" kata Sasaki mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan kemudian menyentuhkannya ke leher Haseo.

"Tch!!" Endrance kemudian menuruti perkataan Sasaki, Ia pun berlutut.

Lalu anak buah Sasaki mulai menendanginya dengan ganas sampai akhirnya Endrance pun terkapar. Sasaki kemudian melepaskan Haseo ke salah satu anak buahnya lalu berjalan menuju Endrance.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau telah membuatku marah! Akulah yang menang sekarang" kata Sasaki menjambak rambut Endrance dengan kasar.

"Hahahaha…." Endrance tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sasaki bingung.

"Kau menang?! Jangan membuat lelucon! Pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menang!" kata Endrance menatap Sasaki dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu!!" marah Sasaki memukul Endrance.

Tiba-tiba

"Gyaa!! Argh!!" terdengar suara teriakan anak buah Sasaki.

Begitu Sasaki menoleh anak buahnya sedang dihajar oleh seseorang.

"Kau ternyata tidak sendirian!! Kau licik!!" kata Sasaki.

"Buagh!!" Endrance memukul Sasaki dengan sangat keras sehingga Sasaki pingsan seketika.

"Yang licik awalnya siapa HAH!!" marah Endrance. Endrance langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat Haseo berada dan memeluknya.

"Endrance kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haseo.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitukan? Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu selamanya." kata Endrance sambil mengambil baju Haseo yang berserakan.

Lalu dengan cepat Endrance membantu Haseo berpakaian.

"Lalu orang itu siapa Endrance?" Tanya Haseo ke arah orang yang sedang asyik menghajar anak buah Sasaki.

"Dia Kaito alias Tri Edge. Dia temanku yang paling kuandalkan." Senyum Endrance.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil polisi pun datang atas telepon dari Endrance sehingga Sasaki dan anak buahnya ditangkap atas kasus penculikan dan penganiayaan.

"A..Ano… Terimakasih atas bantuannya" kata Haseo ke Kaito.

Begitu Haseo kembali ke Endrance, muka Kaito langsung memerah.

**Sejak saat itu Endrance dan Haseo menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

" Aku berangkat!" kata Haseo berlari kecil dari rumahnya menuju sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Haseo dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Kaito.

"Eh? Kaito? Ada apa?" Tanya Haseo polos.

"Hmm.. Besok aku harus pergi ke luar negeri.. Untuk bertanding kendo." kata Kaito dingin.

"Huaa… Hebat! Selamat berjuang, ya!" Haseo tersenyum manis

"Sebelum aku pergi… Ini buatmu." Kata Kaito menyerahkan sebuket bunga lalu Kaito langsung kabur.

"Eh?? Cepat sekali hilangnya…" kata Haseo bingung "Tapi bunga ini untuk apa? Ucapan selamat dah sehat kali ya? Aneh?"

Kaito memperhatikan Haseo dari jauh "Ternyata memang tak mungkin dia sadar akan perasaanku..Ya sudahlah toh dia sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Di sekolah

"Eh? Kaito memberimu bunga?" Endrance kaget.

"Iya.. Tapi aneh ya hari ini kan bukan ulang taunku juga.." kata Haseo polos.

'Kaitooo! Kalau ketemu nanti, kau tidak akan selamat!' pikir Endrance.

"Hah..Pokoknya mari kita berjuang mendapatkan rumah untuk kita berdua ya, Haseo.." kata Endrance tersenyum.

"Iya!" kata Haseo tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Owari

yang berharap ada adegan Kuhn sama Pi, maap mereka gag jd dikeluarin soalnya bingung mo ditaro kmn _

banyak tugas kuliah yang masih bejibun T___T

Oke untuk penutupan mari kita berbincang2 dengan para tokoh utama kita.

Fuuji : Nah mari kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing

Haseo : Haloo saya Haseo saat ini saya lagi cinta-cintanya sama Endrance (////)

Endrance : Saya Endrance.. pertama kali aku melihat Haseo..hatiku sudah langsung menjadi milik Haseo.. (^__^~)a

Haseo : *blush (////////////)

Fuuji : Duh melihat kalian aku jd iri XD

: Nah sekarang kita ngobrol dengan… Sasaki..

Sasaki : Tch!

Fuuji : melihat sikapmu itu emang bikin sebal ya ==*

Sasaki : Woi! Yang buat skenarionya kan kamu sendiri!!! *jitak Fuuji

Fuuji : Wadao!!! Ukzz… Berikutnya aku buat Sasaki dipenjara trus muncul orang dengan tampang kayak gorila yang jatuh cinta pada Sasaki tiba-tiba suatu malam…. *nulis2

Sasaki : Hwaaaa!!! Ampunnnnn! (TT^TT) *langsung kabur

Fuuji : Karena Sasaki langsung kabur, sekarang kita ngobrol sama tokoh yang paling kusuka XD Tri Edge alias Kaito *kyaaaa

Kaito : …..halo….

Fuuji : Gyaaaa….Kyaaaaa…..Ugyaaa…Mukyaaa…. (^////////^) *teriak2 GJ

Kaito : …… "cewe aneh"

Fuuji : Kaito ini suka sama Haseo namun yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak sadar XD Kasiannn… lgsg pupus ditengah jalan…

Kaito : ukh…. *blush

Endrance : Hooo…. Kau suka sama Haseoku ya… *pake muka psycho

Haseo : Eh? Ja…Jadi kamu suka padaku? (/////////)

Kaito : I…Ini ada alasannya koq *takut sama Endrance yang psycho..

Endrance : *jitak Kaito trus pergi bersama Haseo keluar

Kaito : *pundung

Fuuji : Kaito… sudah sama aku saja *peluk2 Kaito pas ada kesempatan XDD

Kaito : Gyaaa..

Fuuji : *dilempar dan ditinggal

Fuuji : Anoo…Karena sudah pada pergi kita akhiri saja acara ini.. *sambil mengelus kepala yang benjol gara2 dlempar mpe dindingnya hancur.

Thaaaaa (^______^)/


End file.
